Never Grow Up
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Ginny is home one day, just listening to music when she hears Taylor Swift.  First songfic, inspired by Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.


Never Grow Up

Ginny was listening to Muggle music that Harry had bought her. She stopped at a calming song, so she decided to listen to it.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger and it's, so quiet in the world tonight._

Ginny glanced at the CD thing she had been listening to and saw that the artist was someone named _Taylor Swift_.

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cuz you're dreaming so I, tuc__k you in, turn on your favorite nightlight._

_To you, everything's funny._

_You got nothing to regret._

_I'd give all I have honey._

_If you could stay like that._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_It can stay this simple._

_I won't let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you,_

_Just try to never grow up._

_Never grow up._

Ginny felt her insides begin to give. Inside, she swelled warmly and continued to listen to the song.

_You're in the car on the, way to the movies and you're, mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_It can stay this simple._

_And no one's ever burned you._

_Nothing's ever left you scarred._

_And even though you want to,_

_Just try to never grow up._

Ginny was beginning to get near the verge of tears as she remembered her days at Hogwarts and when she was smaller. She was a strong person, but for some reason, this song was making her think back, making her remember her childhood, everything. Still, she listened on.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room._

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And know your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have someday is gonna be gone._

_So here I am in my, new apartment in a, big city they just dropped me off._

_It's so much colder than I, thought it would be so I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on_

At this point, Ginny couldn't help it. She let the tears go freely.

_Wish I'd never grown up._

_Wish I'd never grown up._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,_

_Wish I'd never grown up,_

_Could still be little._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,_

_Wish I'd never grown up,_

_It could still be simple._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_Just stay this little._

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up,_

_Don't you ever grow up,_

_It can stay this simple._

_I won't let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to,_

_Please try to never grow _

_U-uh-uh-uh-uh..._

_Don't you ever grow up._

_Oh-oh-oh._

_Just never grow up._

By the time the song finished, Ginny was crying unstoppably, tears drenching her with sadness, but at the same time happiness.

"Ginny, dear, are you alright?" Harry asked. He had just come in as it seemed.

"Yes, dear. I'm alright." Ginny wiped a few tears away and tried to hide her face from her husband.

"I know you better than that, you know." He whispered, brushing away a few tears with his thumb. He turned the machine that played the CD off and sat with Ginny.

They just sat in silence, until Ginny asked,

"Harry? How do you think Lily is doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine at Hogwarts. The school is fine, so therefore-"

"No, I mean, how is she doing, health wise?"

"Ginny, you know she's very healthy, but-"

"Let me re-phrase this. I know she's not hurt or anything, but how is she feeling…_inside…_rather how is she doing…_emotionally_?"

Harry looked stumped. "Write to her, then."

"Alright."

Ginny wrote the letter and sent the owl to Hogwarts.

"There."

Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly on the lips, then traveled down until he got to her neck.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" He asked between kisses.

"Let's listen a song. I think it should give you all the answers you need…" Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips and led him to the CD machine thing, where the two listened to _Never Grow Up_, over and over again, crying through it all the time.

* * *

**Happy Holidays! i had the song stuck in my head, somehow got this idea. i cry whenever i hear the song, therefore i cried while i was working on this. like, so bad, i had 2 take a break and come back 2 this. i started this yesterday. fyi, it's 11:33 PM right now! but, i luv u peeps and i wanted 2 make sure that i give this 2 u guys! first songfic! once again, happy holidays/merry christmas.**


End file.
